EL SECRETO DE LA CAJA
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: Amor entre compañeros, la llegada de un nuevo miembro, celos andantes por esto. Mal summary pero la historia es buena. SASODEI LEVE KONAPEIN
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hoy comienzo este ficc que se me ocurrió hace unas semanas pero hasta hoy se me ocurrió escribirlo, la verdad no se por que, tal vez la primera parte les parezca cursi, pero me ayudo una miga a la que respeto, si mi sempai

Bueno hoy comienzo este ficc que se me ocurrió hace unas semanas pero hasta hoy se me ocurrió escribirlo, la verdad no se por que, tal vez la primera parte les parezca cursi, pero me ayudo una miga a la que respeto, si mi sempai

LORENA:- hola

SASO-CHAN: Lorena-sempai!! Ya soné como Tobi

TOBI: alguien me llamo (saso-chan se le lanza y lo abraza)

**ADVERTENCIA: naruto no me pertenece, sino Sasu ****estaría con Naru y Sasori habría matado a Sakura**

**Algunas**** partes son cursis, así que si no te gusta la dulzura no lo leas.**

**Es un ficc yaoi, si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas**

**-dialogo de personajes- **

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora y/o inner)

**--MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS--**

Se ve a un joven de unos 21 años caminando por un largo pasillo no muy ancho, las luces eran tenues, lo suficiente para aluzar. Seguía caminando, el pasillo era muy largo y su habitación, que compartía con su maestro, aun estaba lejos de donde se encontraba. Iba pensando, ¿pero que esta pensando ese hermoso joven de cabellos dorados?.

_-¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde entonces?-_ esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza a Deidara _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo conociéndolo a el?, la persona que amo-_ su cara seria paso a una triste. Levanto la vista y observo que ya había llegado a su cuarto, entro viendo a su maestro sentado frente a un escritorio, veía algo y encuentro entro el otro lo guardo en una caja con llave.

**-buenas noches, Sasori no danna- **le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras el otro se giraba para verlo.

**-buenas noches Deidara-** este tenia una cara seria pero esta no le quitaba su aspecto angelical

**-¿Qué haces?- **pregunto con curiosidad acercándosele para poder distinguir mejor lo que tenia en las manos. El otro se levanto inmediatamente.

**-nada en especial, me boy a dormir- **dicho esto saco su pijama (DEI-CHAN: roja por supuesto) y se cambio, después se metió entre las sabanas de su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Deidara hizo lo mismo y se destino a dormir, tratando de soñar con ese pelirrojo que lo volvía loco a cada momento, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, no cambia duda de que lo amaba.

La noche paso tranquilamente, Deidara soñó con Sasori, que este le demostraba su amor una y otra vez sin importarle nada ni nadie, pero, ¿Qué pasaba en otras habitaciones?. En ese lugar Deidara no era el único enamorado; en la habitación siguiente dormían una joven de pelo azul, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Pein, su líder, el era una persona que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, pero sentía que nunca le haría caso, solo era una mujer y aunque fuera fuerte nunca superaría a Pein.

Ella estaba tan enamorada, pero Pein, no lo sospechaba, en lo más mínimo, solo era una compañera de equipo. Dos jóvenes enamorados, pero sus amados no lo sabían, ambos sufrían por eso, el dolor de que la persona que mas amas no te corresponda, el sentir como te apuñalan el corazon por la espalda, ¿acaso las cosas cambiaran?, tal vez.

Esa mañana, como todos los días, desayunando, Deidara ahorcaba al pobre de Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu peleando como siempre, todos los demás estaban serios, excepto Kisame, quien estaba enojado por el ruido que hacían los otros cuatro, asta que Pein hablo.

**-Deidara, Tobi…****Irán juntos a una misión- **Deidara dejo de ahorcar a Tobi y casi oponiéndose de rodillas le rogó a Pein que no lo mandara con ese niñato tan desesperante, Sasori lo miraba con la misma mirada de siempre, fría e inexpresiva.

**-cállate ya, iras con Tobi te guste o no- **le replico con un tono de voz muy fuerte y enojado, Deidara asustado por esa reacción se oculto por detrás de su danna que aun estaba sentado. Sasori suspiro, se levanto y se fue, Deidara observo como se iba, una tristeza lo abrazo, esa tristeza que sentía desde hace mucho por no poder expresar sus sentimientos por miedo.

Salieron de la guarida rumbo a su misión, tratando en todo el camino no hacer explotar a su hiperactivo compañero, terminando la misión hicieron una parada para descansar. De noche una vez mas Deidara trato de soñar con Sasori, pero, esta vez no fue un hermoso sueño, más bien, fue una pesadilla donde Sasori le decía que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo en su vida.

Despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, esa pesadilla había sido tan real, no parecía un sueño, parecía algo más.

**-no podría vivir si me odia- **dijo en un murmullo al viento.

**-he, ¿dijo algo Deidara-sempai?- **Tobi lo había escuchaba. Deidara ignoro su pregunta, no pudo volver a dormir por miedo a volver a soñar con algo que para el era una tortura.

En la cueva de Akatsuki, Konan trabajaba con Pein en un plan para atrapar al bijou de la aldea oculta entre la hierva, pero esta no se podida concentrar, se perdía en sus ojos y en su cabello naranjizo, cuando de repente Sasori llamo a la puerta.

**-tengo noticias- **Pein se levanto, cuando salio Konan se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar la será platica que tenían los otros.

**-llegara en cuatro ****días- **dijo el pelirrojo que estaba recargado en la pared.

**-tu iras por ella, pero ten cuidado- **le advirtió, del otro lado de la puerta Konan se preguntaba de quien hablaban los dos, al parecer era algo muy importante para hablarlo con tanta seriedad.

**-supongo que extraño a esa persona- **fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasori, se fue caminando por el pasillo. Konan reacciono y se acomodo donde estaba, arreglando todo para que Pein no percatara que los estuvo espiando todo el tiempo.

**-¿de que hablaban?-** pregunto curiosa

**-de nada en especial- **contesto, tranquilamente volvieron a lo que estaban, terminado el trabajo fueron a su habitación; konan luchaba para no sonrojarse cuando veía a Pein en pijama, algo que compartía con Deidara era sentirse así cuando veía a Sasori en las mismas condiciones.

**--CONTINUARA--**

Bueno este fue el primer capi y con respecto al ficc donde DeiDei sale como embarazado aun esta en posición de proyecto, ya tengo unas partes para un le falta complementarse, por eso les pido paciencia

SASORI: no me gusta esperar, yo quiero ver a mi hijo

DEI-CHAN: yo también

SASO-CHAN: tú ya lo conoces, salio de nuestra mente ¬¬

DEIDARA: como es posible que no conozca a mi propio hijo y ustedes si

DEI-CHAN/SASO-CHAN: por que te controlamos

Bueno adelantos del próximo capitulo:

"los recuerdos de Sasori regresan a su mente y eso hace que se comporte diferente frente a Deidara"

DEI-CHAN: nuestro próximo capitulo

SASO-CHAN: "el me ama"


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta la conti, la escribí muy pronto ya que estoy muy inspirada

Bueno aquí esta la conti, la escribí muy pronto ya que estoy muy inspirada.

DEI-CHAN: una cosa es que estés inspirada y otra hiperactiva ¬¬

SASO-CHAN: cállate, si estoy hiperactiva es algo que a ti no te importa.

DEI-CHAN: claro que si me importa, prácticamente este también es mi cuerpo

SASO-CHAN: no es el mió, tu eres una intrusa que se me metió en la cabeza cuando tenia 6 años, bueno aquí les dejo el capi para que no lean o escuchen nuestra discusión.

**ADVERTENCIA: naruto no es mió, sino sasu estaría con naru y sasori habría matado a sakura**

**Este es un ficc yaoi, si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas.**

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora y/o inner)

**--EL ME AMA--**

Estaba en su habitación, sentado junto a la ventana, viendo el horizonte, tenia las manos en una papel y en el marco de la ventana había una caja, una caja muy hermosa, brillaba como el nácar, guardo dentro de la caja ese extraño papel, le puso llave y la guardo en el escritorio que tenia cerca.

**-donde estarás en estos momentos-** decía para si mismo, total, nadie lo escuchaba, estaba solo, en una completa soledad. Su compañero estaba en una misión y no vendría por lo menos asta la noche.

**-hace 6 meses que no nos vemos- **volvió a mirar la distancia, como si buscara a alguien que estaba lejos de ahi. Su mirada triste, sin duda parecía como si le hubieran quitado parte de su alma, o quizás el alma entera, como es posible que una persona tan angelical como el sea tan seria y fría, su franqueza era tanta que a veces hería a las personas que tenia cerca de el. Solo había una persona a la que nunca había lastimado con esa fría franqueza, esa persona tan importante para el, antes, todos los días ese alguien entonaba una canción que era solo para el, recordar la melodía lo ponía feliz, su cabello y ojos lo hacían ir a su pasado, cuando vivía en sunagakure, no siempre sonreía, pero el era feliz ahi, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Escucho la voz de Tobi, eso significaba que habían regresado de su misión, además, era la hora de la cena y tenia hambre. Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, paso por los largos pasillos y al llegar se encontró con su aprendiz dándole un fuerte golpe a Tobi, dejándole inconsciente. (SASO-CHAN: pobre Tobi) después este lo miro y se escondió detrás de su fleco su sonrojo, un sonrojo que Sasori noto pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

**-Ho…hola…sa…sasori no danna- **el nerviosismo se hizo presente en la voz de Deidara y no se atrevía a mirar a Sasori a la cara.

**-hola, veo que ya regresaste- **Deidara levanto un poco la mirada, lo suficiente para ver el serio rostro de Sasori, esto hizo el rubio sonriera un poco, el otro camino hacia el y se detuvo a su lado poniendo una mano en su frente.

**-parece que tienes fiebre, mejor ve a descansar- **Deidara asintió y se fue a la habitación. Le encantaba que Sasori lo tocara y se preocupara por el, lo hacia sentir feliz. Llegando a la habitación, se metió a la tina del baño que estaba llena de agua caliente, necesitaba relajarse después de haber pasado ese día entero con Tobi. Se levanto de la agradable tina y se puso su pijama y se fue a cenar.

**-no deberías andar por ahi así- **dijo burlonamente Hidan **–alguien podría hacerte algo malo- **

**-no molestes sádico religioso- **siguió caminando asta llegar al comedor. Al llegar ahi busco a Sasori pero el ya no estaba ahi, se encontró con Konan comiendo un plato de cereal.

**-Konan-sama, ¿sabe donde esta Sasori no danna?- **se rasco levemente la nuca.

**-ya se fue a dormir, ¿no lo viste?- **pregunto sorprendida de que el rubio no haya visto al pelirrojo, se dio la vuelta para irse no sin antes dar las gracias por la información que le dio Konan y comenzó a caminar. De repente escucho algo por detrás.

**-cuida no sonrojarte mucho esta vez- **siguió caminando, volvió a subir las escaleras, para su suerte Hidan ya no estaba ahi, así que llego mas pronto a su habitación encontrando a SU danna viendo ese extraño papel, voltio y vio a Deidara. El noto como su mirada no era serio mas bien era triste y melancólica. Guardo el extraño papel en la hermosa caja y se levanto acercándose a Deidara. Este se asusto, era la primera vez que veía a Sasori de esa manera. Lo tomo de la cintura acomodando su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, olio la fragancia que desprendía su piel su piel, acaricio la piel de su cintura con sus manos, Deidara temblaba, sentía mucho miedo, tanto que comenzó a llorar.

**-Danna, onegai- **trataba de alejar a Sasori de el, pero este era mucho mas fuerte y lo abrazo pegando mas sus cuerpos. (DEI-CHAN: ¡Ho dios mió, lo va a violar!) 

**-por favor…no quiero alejarme de ti- **Deidara no lograba comprender las palabras de Sasori, solo las escuchaba.

**-a que te refieres- **pregunto un poco mas calmado, de repente sintió como la zona donde apoyada la cabeza de Sasori, se humedecía, Sasori lloraba y el no sabia por que.

**-danna, ¿estas bien?- **se preocupo mucho por el comportamiento de Sasori, lo abrazo y consoló y le preguntaba una y otra vez que le sucedía esperando una respuesta, el corazon se le desgarraba, no quería ver a la persona que mas quería en el mundo sufriendo tanto.

**-promete que no me dejaras solo- **ahora Deidara estaba mas confundido que antes, lo abrazo cariñosamente y le acaricio el rojizo cabello.

**-nunca te dejare- **Sasori se separo de el y sin previo avizo beso a Deidara, este se volvio a asustar creyendo que el interaria "manosearlo" de nuevo. Comenzo a cortrespender el beso, ese beso que tanto habia esperado, sus lenguas jugaron pero tubieron que separarse por falta de airte. Deidara respiraba agitadamente en cambio el otro segui serio.

**-Deidara…- **lo miro **–hueles a vainilla- **se separo de el, se dirigio a su cama y durmió. Deidara trato de no hacer ruido para no molestar el sueño que ahora tenia, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su cama, pero estaba preocupado.

_-¿Qué tendra Sasori no danna?-_cerro sus ojos y sin saber cuando el sueño lo abrazo y callo dormido.

**--CONTINUARA--**

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, tratare de actualizar mañana pero no prometo nada, jeje

SASORI: paresco bipolar aquí

DEI-CHAN: ¿que acaso no es bipolar?

DEIDARA: eres bipolar y nunca me lo dijiste (se enoja y se da la vuelta)

SASORI: DeiDei, no soy bipolar

SASO-CHAN: si lo es, adelantos del proximo capitulo.

"Deidara y Sasori por fin se desmuestran su amor y Konan sigue espiendo a los dos akatsukis cuando hablan, descubre algo , pero ¿a que se refieren?"

DEI-CHAN: en…

TOBI: yo quiero decirlo…en nuestro proximo capitulo

DEI-CHAN/SASO-CHAN: ¿de que hablan?


	3. Chapter 3

Jaja, ya volví con el siguiente capitulo, la verdad si estoy hiperactiva, lo del comercial del chocomilk si es cierto, especialmente cuando te tomas 5 vasos asta el tope, pero es algo que no puedo evitar

Jaja, ya volví con el siguiente capitulo, la verdad si estoy hiperactiva, lo del comercial del chocomilk si es cierto, especialmente cuando te tomas 5 vasos asta el tope, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Soy adicta el chocolate.

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora y/o inner)

/000/cambio de escena

_Anuncios o escritos_

**ADVERTENCIA: naruto no es mió, es de mashasi-sensei, si no naru estaría con sasu y sasori habría matado a sakura**

**Es un ficc yaoi, si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas**

**-- ¿DE QUE HABLAN?--**

Despertó y busco a Sasori, pero el ya no estaba, recordó la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se levanto y observo la caja, ¿acaso esa caja era la causante de que su danna se pusiera tan triste?, la curiosidad le pico y quiso saber lo que contenía la caja. La tomo e intento abrirla.

**-estupida caja ábrete ya-** decía mientras jalaba la tapa _– ¿acaso nunca se le olvida cerrarla?- _la dejo en su lugar y la miro un rato, después salio de la habitación.

Sabía que Sasori había salido en misión y tenia que esperar hasta la noche para verlo, así que salio al jardín. Recordó el beso que le había dado la noche anterior poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios, por fin había podido rozar esos labios con los de el, estaba feliz, llego al jardín, se sentó y de repente llego Konan y se sentó a su lado.

**-Dei-kun, escuche que sasori iría por alguien- confundido **por lo que dijo Konan Deidara le pidió que le explicara un poco de lo que hablaba y en que incumbía Sasori en ello.

**-bueno, los escuche hablar y sasori dijo que la "extrañaba"-**

**-que la "extrañaba"- **Deidara se asusto un poco, pero después se tranquilizo y le pidió a Konan que no se preocupara por lo que sucedía que lo dejara todo en sus manos. Konan excedió y se fue, Deidara se acostó en el pasto. Se seguía preguntando que había en la caja, jamás había tenido tanta curiosidad por saber algo, pero prefería que Sasori se lo mostrara, si le tenia confianza lo haría y sino de notas formas lo descubriría, por las buenas o por las malas.

El día paso junto con la tarde, hasta que la noche llego Konan, Pein; Deidara y Kakuzu estaban viendo la tele (DEI-CHAN: la telenovela que se esta poniendo bien buena) al terminar se fueron a sus habitaciones y cuando Deidara llego a la suya Sasori estaba acostado boca arriba con una almohada sobre su rostro, se acerco y se puso de rodillas a un lado de la cama apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. Sasori se quito la almohada del rostro y lo volteo a ver.

**-¿estas bien?- **pregunto Deidara con la mirada mas dulce que podía hacer, por lo que Sasori se sonrojo y se sentó dándole la espalda.

**-si, estoy bien- **no lo miraba, pero aun estaba sonrojado, Deidara también lo estaba y lo imito sentándose en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, no hablaban, asta que Deidara se volteo y lo abrazo por las espalda recargando su cabeza en ella, se separo de el para que se pudiera voltear, ya quedando frente a frente Sasori lo abrazo fuertemente a Deidara.

Lo obligó a recostarse sobre la cama y se comenzaron a besar, al principio fue un beso tímido pero después se fue desenvolviendo, abrieron sus bocas para poder dejar pasar sus lenguas a la boca del otro, exploraron sus bocas a diestra y siniestra, se deshicieron de sus ropas y así comenzó un vaivén de exquisitos movimientos acompañados de gemidos.

/000/

Fuera de la habitación iban caminado dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar de una misión y lo único que querían era descansar un rato, iban hablando de tonterías, bueno mas bien una iba ablando de tonterías.

**-¿crees que mis uñas se ****verían mejor moradas en lugar de negras?-** hablaban un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

**-Itachi-san no seria mejor que le preguntaras eso a Konan- **le contestaba el otro que tenia una piel azulada mientras lo miraba raro por la actitud de su compañero, cuando de repente escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación del dúo de artistas, se acercaron para comprobarlo y lo único que encontraron fue una puerta con un anuncio que decía:

"_habitación de Sasori y Deidara, no molestar"._ Los otros se alejaron.

**-Kisame, mejor vamos a caminar- **se alejaron prácticamente corriendo.

/000/

Dentro de la habitación estaban Deidara y Sasori recostados uno sobre el otro, muy felices dandose dulces caricias acompañadas de besos. Se abrasaron y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos.

Era de mañana, ellos estaban acostados en la cama enredados entre las sabanas de la misma. El despertó primero, se suponía que tenía que ir por alguien, pero recordó que esa persona no llegaría aun. El rubio que estaba en sus brazos despertó abriendo sus ojos azules

**-buenos ****días, Sasori no danna- **se levanto recostándose sobre el, con su mano acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso. Paso un rato así, con carisias y dulces besos.

**-me tengo que ir- **Sasori se levantaba y se vestía, le dio un ultimo beso a Deidara pero no fue un beso corto, fue un beso apasionado.

**-¿tardaras mucho?- **Deidara también se levantaba perezosamente mientras se vestía.

**-no lo creo- **le contesto poniéndose la capa.

**-cuando termines búscame en el jardín- **sonrió y después vio como salía. Se levanto y miro en el espejo las ligeras marcas rojizas que le dejo Sasori la noche anterior, paso sus dedos sobre ellas y un suspiro salio de sus labios que tenían una sonrisa. No había cosa o persona que pudiera describir con palabras lo que sentía, volvió a mirar la caja, estaba ahi, intacta y reluciente. Salio y se fue al jardín donde esperaría a Sasori para poder hablar con el mas detenidamente sobre su relación.

/000/

Konan estaba con Pein, adoraba estar con Pein, cuando Sasori una vez más los interrumpió. Pein salio, una vez mas hablaron seriamente, al parecer era algo importante tener a esa persona en akatsuki.

**-¿Por qué el retraso?- **tenia los brazos cruzados y con una mueca de enojo se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca.

**-****créeme que no fue por que lo deseara- **justificaba Sasori, Konan no entendía que se refería cuando decía que no era su deseo.

**-¿Cuánto mas tardara?-** pregunto con orgullo quien seguía sentado. Sasori medito un poco, sabia que no debía hacer enojar a Pein, ya que tenía el humor de mil demonios cuando se enojaba.

**-dos ****días mas, pero créeme que cuando la veas quedaras impresionado- **con esto quedo claro que Sasori y Pein hablaban de una chica, Konan se sintió mal, ¿Por qué Pein estaba tan impaciente para que llegara esa chica?, tenia que descubrirlo.

**-me voy, tengo ****asuntos que resolver- **Sasori se marcho, obviamente iba con Deidara. Pein regreso a donde estaba Konan. Konan estaba triste, creía que Pein esperaba a esa persona por muchas razones.

**-¿te sucede algo?- **Pein veía preocupado a Konan, ella negó con la cabeza y encendió el televisor para intentar concentrar su mente en otra cosa. Pein solo se le quedo viendo, era la primera vez que ella se comportaba de esa manera con el.

_-¿Qué __tendrá?-_ se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente, mientras no dejaba de verla.

**--CONTINUARA--**

Eso es todo por hoy, una vez mas espero poder subir la conti mañana mismo.

ITACHI: parezco metro sexual ahi.

SASUKE: tengo un hermano, metro sexual (cantando)

DEI-CHAN: como llegaste aquí

SASUKE: no se

SASO-CHAN: adelantos del próximo capitulo:

"Deidara quiere saber que hay en la caja, y se sorprende al descubrir lo que hay en su interior, ¿que pasara después de esto?"

SASO-CHAN: en nuestro próximo capitulo

DEI-CHAN: ¿quien eres tú?


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo ocupar mi tiempo completo en mi ficc para poder terminarlo, y entre mas pronto lo termine

Bien, ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo ocupar mi tiempo completo en mi ficc para poder terminarlo, y entre mas pronto lo termine

Más tiempo tendré para hacer mi próximo ficc de Deidara embarazado. (Se oyen aplausos y gritos)

DEI-CHAN: podrías dejar de imaginas eso ¬¬

SASO-CHAN: no quiero

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora y/o inner)

"_anuncios o mensajes escritos"_

/000/-cambio de escena

**-- ¿QUIEN ERES?--**

Pein estuvo confundido por la reacción que tenia Konan con el. Pero después de un rato lo ignoro por completo. Siguieron viendo la televisión, notaron algo raro, no había ningún sonido en la cueva.

/000/

Deidara seguía acostado en la fría yerba del jardín, vio cuando llego Sasori, sonrió, se levanto y se lanzo a abrazarlo. Después lo beso, siendo correspondido por el otro.

**-quiero pedirte un favor- **comento Deidara con ojitos suplicantes, Sasori no entendía, pedirle un favor, ¿para que?, ¿Qué quería?, lo miro interrogatorio un momento para después abrir su boca y preguntar.

**-¿Qué favor?-**

**-que me muestres lo que hay en tu caja- **cerró sus ojos mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, sasori solo se pregunto algo.

**-¿para que quieres saber lo que hay en ella?- **su rostro serio puso nervioso a deidara.

**-solo curiosidad- **esa respuesta no era suficiente para sasori, necesitaba una justificación lo suficientemente buena y creíble como para mostrarle su mas preciado tesoro a el. Suspiro y lo medito unos minutos, aunque para Deidara fueron horas de tortura. Lo miro seria mente. Y Deidara se le acerco más para poder escuchar bien su respuesta.

**-no, note la mostrare- **Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par, el esperaba otra respuesta por parte de su amado pelirrojo.

**-¿pero, por que no?- **hizo un puchero y después un berrinche, causando un leve enojo por parte de Sasori, quien se creía que era para reprocharle su respuesta.

**-por favor Deidara, no te comportes como un niño- **al escuchar eso Deidara se enojo mucho, si odiaba que lo confundieran con una mujer mas odiaba que le dijeran que era un niño. El no se comportaba como un niño, el no era un niño. Su ira fue tanta que no se pudo resistir gritarle a Sasori

**-¡¡lo que pasa es que no me tienes confianza!!- **Sasori sabia que esa era una horrible mentira y una muy cruel, el amaba a Deidara, decir eso era como decir que no lo amaba.

**-baka, yo te amo- **Deidara lo ignoraba al tiempo que le daba la espalda y murmuraba cosas.

**-amor no es lo mismo que confianza- **pronto sasori también comenzó a molestarse y le comenzó a gritar, no iba a seguir permitiendo que Deidara dijera tales cosas de lo que el sentía por el y mucho menos que lo insultara.

**-no tienes sentido hablar con tigo- **Sasori se levanto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Deidara se sintió mal, pero, pedir disculpas no era para el. Sasori también se sintió mal, pero esa caja contenía algo muy importante y especial para el.

/000/

Era de noche y cuando Deidara regreso a la habitación vio a Sasori escribiendo algo que parecía ser una carta, la cerro poniendo un broche en forma de escorpión para colocarla después en el collar de un pequeño gato, que salio por la ventana de la habitación. A un lado de el, había también un sobre de color azul con un broche de una rosa rojo, observo como la guardaba en la caja, Deidara se hizo el desentendido mientras veía como la cerraba con llave y salía apresuradamente de la habitación, se acostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos.

Cuando despertó y observo la habitación, estaba vacía. Se preguntaba si Sasori habría llegado a dormir anoche, se entristeció mucho al imaginar que era por la pelea que tuvieron el día anterior. Se preguntaba donde estaba.

Se levanto y se dio un baño, se vistió y se fue a preguntar por el a Pein, bajo las escaleras. En ese momento Pein estaba en el comedor y se fue directamente a donde este se encontraba

**-Pein-sama, ¿ha visto a Sasori no danna?-**

**-salio ayer en una ****misión de ultimo minuto- **Deidara se sorprendió, cuando iban a misiones separados normalmente se despedían, ¿tan urgente era esa misión que no se despidió de el?, ¿o acaso seguiría enojado con el? Deidara creía que era más probable la segunda. Sin querer una lagrima salio de su único ojo visible. Entonces tuvo una idea, aprovecharía que su danna no estaba y vería lo que había dentro de la caja, regreso corriendo a su cuarto y tomo entre sus manos la caja, jalaba la tapa e intento abrir el candado, la dejo en el piso y se sentó a pensar.

_-no quería llegar a este extremo, pero estaba desesperado- _hizo una pequeña mariposa de arcilla y la coloco en la tapa, se alejo unos metros y con un rápido sello de manos activo la bomba y…la caja exploto cayendo pequeños pedazos que brillaban con la luz.

Se acerco a lo que quedaba de la caja y vio la carta que sasori tenia y una foto, en esa foto Sasori estaba abrazado a una joven como 10 años menor que el. Tenia cabellos negros y ojos color miel, muy parecidos a los de Sasori. Después tomo la carta y la comenzó a leer.

"_querido Sasori no danna:_

_En la ultima carta que me mandaste me contaste de esa extraña organización a la que perteneces, la verdad no te puedo imaginar como villano, ya que tu siempre fuiste muy amable, dulce y cariñoso con migo._

_Me preguntaste si me quería unir por que me extrañabas como yo te extraño a ti, sabes amado Sasori, ya lo decidí, y si, me quiero ir contigo a Akatsuki, tal vez a si podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos en lugar de vernos algunas recesen el año. Además, como tú me dijiste aquel día que huiste de sunagakure, ya no tengo nada que me una a esta aldea._

_Ni siquiera chiyo-baa, aunque me allá tratado muy bien en mis 19 años de vida, creo que eso es todo lo que quiero decirte._

_Nunca olvides esto, te amo y nada ni nadie podrá evitar eso._

_atte.:…_

No pudo seguir leyendo. Donde se suponía estaba escrito el nombre estaba quemado, Deidara se maldijo por no tener mas cuidado al hacer explotar esa estupida caja. Volvió a observar la fotografía.

_-¿Por qué amado Sasori?- _Deidara lloraba, se sentía utilizado, engañado. Estaba apunto de romper la imagen, pero recordó que Sasori le había prohibido ver el interior de la caja, pero el había destruido la caja, cuando el regresara seguramente iba a matarlo. Corrió de ahi, salio y busco por todas las aldeas una que se le pareciera, no encontró ninguna, asta que encontró una, no era como la que tenía antes, pero era linda, la llevo y la oculto. Se suponía que Sasori llegaría en un día más, pero por primera vez en su vida no quería que sasori regresara de su misión.

El día paso y con cada minuto que pasaba por el reloj ponía a Deidara muy nervioso, y recordó, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Sasori solo lo utilizó como algo para satisfacer sus necesidades, lo trato como si no fuera nada.

_-maldito Sasori- _iba pensando mientras caminaba por el bosque, cuando de repente vio a Sasori que iba a un lado de una joven que era mas o menos de la edad de Deidara, se dio cuenta de que era la misma joven de la fotografía, iban tomados de la mano, como si Sasori la condujera a un lugar. Corrió para tratar de llegar antes que ellos pero de vez en cuando paraba para tratar de escuchar la platica que tenían. No era la gran cosa, pero jamás, desde que Deidara conoció a Sasori lo vio sonreír tan abiertamente, se trataban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

_-seguramente ella es su novia o algo __así- _pensaba el rubio mientras corría por el bosque para llegar a la cueva. Al llegar entro lo más rápido que podía a su cuarto. Cinco minutos después llego Sasori, en la entrada los esperaban todos lo akatsukis.

**-bienvenida señorita Mitzuki- **dijo Pein cordialmente, cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos.

-**¿desde hace cuando Pein es tan amable?- **murmuro Diana Kakuzu, Sasori y la joven se miraron, la otra se acerco y saludo alegremente al que de hora en adelante seria su líder. Todos quedaron impresionados, mitzuki por no llevar el uniforme de akatsuki, mostraba su atuendo de kunoichi, unos shorts cortos con variantes de sunagakure. Una camisa de red un poco corta y otra arriba u poco más corta que la otra. (En caso de que no puedan imaginar la camisa, es parecida a la de Deidara pero mas corta) llevaba su protector en la muñeca izquierda y guantes cortos de los dedos, botas de tacón alto y por ultimo su cabello negro recogido en dos coletas.

Entraron, ella iba atrás curioseando por aquí y por allá, algunas veces se detenía para observar las cosas con mayor detenimiento. En una de esas ocasiones se quedo a tras y comenzó a correr para tratar de alcanzarlos. Cuando dio la vuelta se estrello con algo o más bien con alguien.

**-lo siento- **se disculpo el otro.

**-no, fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba- **el otro se le acerco y le ayudo a levantarse. Se sorprendió al ver a un hombre con una mascara naranja en forma de espiral.

**-hola, me llamo Tobi- **

**-hola, yo soy Mitzuki…y estoy perdida- **dijo mientras reía nerviosamente, se había sonrojado un poco al sentirse tan torpe por chocar con alguien.

**-tu debes ser nueva- **tomo su mano y la comenzó a jalar mientras comenzaba a caminar **–Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi sabe a donde van cuando hay un nuevo miembro- **caminaron un rato y pasaron muchas puertas y corredores, asta que lograron alcanzarlo, al parecer nadie noto que se había quedado atrás y continuaron, en ese pequeño trayecto Mitzuki y Tobi siguieron caminando, cosa que Sorprendió mucho a Sasori y se alegro de que ya estuviera conociendo a las personas que de ahora en adelante vivirían con ella.

Entraron a una gran habitación, donde había una gran estatua, se colocaron alrededor de ella y Pein comenzó a hacer muchos sellos, pero con rapidez. De repente se levanto un pilar del piso donde se encontraba una caja.

**-tu protector- **ordeno, ella se lo quito y se lo entrego. Este le hizo con un kunai una rajadura y se lo regreso, Tomo la caja que estaba en el pilar, y saco de esta un anillo, el cual le coloco en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, el signo de este anillo era "sangre pura".

**-Konan, trae su uniforme- **ella salio y cuando regreso le entrego la capa de akatsuki. Ya terminado todo Pein comenzó a pensar.

**-ahora ****debemos ponerte en un equipo, y creo que lo mejor es que te integremos al equipo de Sasori y Deidara- **los dos asintieron, después de todo no podían protestar,

Después de todo esto, cada quien se fue, la primera persona que Mitzuki conoció fue Tobi después a Deidara, quien le trato muy mal, según Sasori.

**-por favor, Deidara no seas así- **le reprochaba Sasori. Deidara simplemente lo ignoraba mientras le daba la espalda a este.

**-te preocupas mucho por ella- **Sasori rodó sus ojos en un signo de incredulidad, se le acerco a Deidara y lo tomo del mentón para acercar sus labio a los de el, le dio un pequeño beso, tomando a Deidara por sorpresa.

**-no me digas que tienes celos- **

**-¡¡no tengo celos!!- **se separo de el rápidamente y bajo sus brazos de golpe hacia los lados, causando una sonrisa por parte de Sasori. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, lo que hizo que Deidara se enojara mas con el.

**--CONTINUARA-- **

Bueno, creo que este capitulo estuvo un poco largo.

Y como ya no tengo tiempo solo les dejo el adelanto

"se sabe una vedad perturbadora de la nueva integrante, pero dos personas no se enteran de ello"

En nuestro siguiente capitulo: "el verdadero arte es mi maldición"


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, yo lamento la tardanza pero este fin de semana estuve ocupada con puras pachangas, y descubrí que después de la hiperactividad viene la depresión pero bueno, ya estoy mejor, sin mas rodeos aquí esta el capi

Hola, yo lamento la tardanza pero este fin de semana estuve ocupada con puras pachangas, y descubrí que después de la hiperactividad viene la depresión pero bueno, ya estoy mejor, sin mas rodeos aquí esta el capi.

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

/000/ cambio de escena

**ADVERTENCIAS: naruto no es ****mió, si no Kakashi tendría novia, excepto Mitzuki, ella salio de (moviendo las manos estilo bob esponja) imaginación.**

**Este es un ficc yaoi, si no os gustáis el yaoi, no lo lean.**

**--EL VERDADERO ARTE ES MI MALDICIÓN--**

Sasori se fue, dejando solo a Deidara, en el pasillo se escuchaba la platica de dos personas, Tobi y Mitzuki se despedían en esos momentos y junto ahi fue cuando se encontraron, decidieron ir a caminar un rato.

/000/

Se sentaron en el jardín, sobre una gran roca, admiraron el paisaje, ambos eran artistas desde que nacieron, así ocultaban su tristeza, desde que sus padres murieron, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Mitzuki al recordar su pasado, cuando solía ver las estrellas a un lado de Sasori, pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

**-todo esto, es un paisaje eterno-** su mirada se torno nostálgica, al parecer recordó lo mismo que aquella joven que estaba sentada a un lado de el. Ella se levanto, sacudiéndose la tierra que tenia en la capa, se giro y n ego algo con la cabeza.

**-¿aun sigues creyendo en lo eterno?- **el otro se sorprendió, y asintió con la cabeza, Mitzuki suspiro.

**-si todo fuera eterno, ellos aun estuvieran aquí- **le daba la espalda mientras caminaba, de repente se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Sasori quedando frente a frente. **–El verdadero arte es aquello efímero que se puede convertir en eterno…-** Sasori se puso serio, puso una mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello cariñosamente.

**-aunque eso sea…- **

**-¡el verdadero arte es mi maldición!- **interrumpió a Sasori con un gran grito, le dio un beso en la frente, y le dio las buenas noches, se fue, dejando a Sasori pensando, recordando lo que dijo, palabra por palabra.

_-el hecho es, cuanto soportaras esa maldición- _comenzó a caminar, entrando a la cueva. Se encontró con Pein y se fueron caminando asta una gran habitación.

/000/

Deidara se había quedado solo en aquel pasillo, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía poniendo su mano en su hombro.

**-Deidara-kun, el ****líder quiere vernos- **le dijo Konan con algo de molestia en su voz, Deidara se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Konan así, ya que normalmente ella era tranquila. ¿Y por que no?, si Pein trataba tan bien a esa chiquilla, peso que solo tenia un día viviendo ahi.

**-no estoy de humor- **le contesto Deidara girándose otra vez, dándole la espalda para esconder su tristeza **–ella, no me agrada- **Konan noto la tristeza en su voz, lo que hizo que Konan se sintiera mal. **–no me gusta que Sasori no danna la cuide tanto- **sin duda Deidara tenia celos de aquella joven, creía que Sasori la amaba y que el, solo no había sido mas que un juguete para su diversión. Más que sentirse celoso, se sentía herido por la actitud de Sasori.

**-Pein también la cuida mucho, no será que…- **Konan sospechaba loo peor, pero ella no iba a dejar que le quitaran a la única persona que amaba tan fácilmente, ellos dos decidieron no ir a esa junta que el líder había ordenado, sin saber la importancia de esta.

/000/

Todos estaban en una habitación, en medio de esta había una gran mesa, cada uno de los akatsukis estaba sentados, aunque había cuatro sillas una pertenecía al líder, y las otras tres pertenecían a Sasori, Deidara y Konan. Entonces entraron Pein y Sasori y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

**-ya estamos todos- **dijo Zetzu seriamente. Comenzaron todo, la única razón por la que estaban ahi era solo Mitzuki.

**-bien, la ****razón por la que estamos aquí es para aclaran ciertos puntos acerca de ella- **todos se sorprendieron, Mitzuki no parecía ser muy peligrosa, de hacho era difícil decir que pertenecía a una organización de asesinos calase "S". **–tiene que tener cuidado-**

**-¿cuidado?- **pregunto Hidan interesado. Si el líder decía que era peligroso para el era interesante y divertido, especialmente por que adoraba desobedecerlo, en toso lo que decía.

**-Akasuna no Mitzuki, tiene ciertos gustos por las personas…- **Pein fue interrumpido por alguien, o mas bien por todos.

**-espere, espere… ¡¿dijo Akasuna?!- **Kisame estaba más que sorprendido, igual que los demás, esa niña era pariente de la marioneta. Era algo difícil de creer, era una "marioneta".

**-si, Akasuna- **repitió el líder para terminar de aclarar, el sabia que comenzarían a preguntar sobre eso cuando se enteraran.

**-¿tienen algún problema con mi hermana?- **dijo Sasori de manera desafiante mientras veía a todos de una manera asesina.

**-¡HERMANA!- **gritaron todos, no era normal saber que una marioneta tuviera hermanos, es decir, no era ni un poco creíble, la mente de todos comenzó a volar, volar y volar llegando incluso a creer que ella también era una marioneta.

**-no siempre fui marioneta, ¿sabían eso?- **interrumpió a todos con sus pensamientos.

**-bueno, si me dejan continuar, como les dije, ella tiene un gusto por las personas o mas bien por su sangre- **explico todo al respecto sobre ella y por su extraño afán por el liquido color carmesí que tenían las personas.

**-genial, ya no are solo mis sacrificios- **Hidan se alegro de escuchar eso, todos lo miraron con una gota bajándoles por las cien, pero fue muy grande su desilusión al escuchar la verdadera razón de esa extraña alimentación.

**-ella esta enferma, enferma de algo que no tiene cura- **Sasori se entristeció al escuchar eso, el día que se entero de eso, la vida para el ni para su hermana volvió a ser la misma **–la sangre es lo único que detiene los efectos de esa enfermedad- **Pein continuo explicándoles todo lo que no debían hacer y cuando no debían acercársele para que no sufrieran las consecuencias de sus ataques mortíferos. Por ultimo dijo sus habilidades, su enfermedad no solo tenia efectos secundarios malos sino también algunos muy buenos, uno de ellos era una fuerza natural extrema, ere una experta utilizando espadas y además tenia dos habilidades únicas, una proveniente de suna que le permitía domar tigres a su antojo, y la otra creada por ella, también efecto de su enfermedad, controlar el cuerpo y la mente de las personas con una canción.

La reunión termino, todos salieron sorprendidos, a excepción de Pein y Sasori que se quedaron hablando en aquella habitación. Pasaron las horas y se despidieron, Pein se fue a su habitación y se encontró con Konan y Deidara hablando animadamente. Al darse cuenta de su entrada se despidieron. En cambio Sasori fue a la cocina por una vaso con agua, de regreso a su cuarto paso por el de su hermana, toco la puerta y al no oír respuesta supuso que se encontraba dormida, siguió con su camino.

Llego a su habitación y encontró a Deidara durmiendo pacíficamente, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y su boca entre abierta. Se acerco a el y lo arropo para darle luego un beso en la frente, este se revolvió un poco entre las Sabanas al sentir el contacto de las labios de Sasori.

/000/

Deidara sintió una sacudida, Sasori lo despertaba, tenían una misión y además irían con Pein y Konan.

**-Deidara, Deidara, despierta ya, tenemos que irnos- **este le dirigió una mirada somnolienta y se levanto lentamente, no le gustaba levantarse tan temprano y mucho menos por que en esa misión iría "ella"

Salieron en rumbo de la aldea oculta entre la hierba, todo iba en paz asta que unos ANBU de dicha aldea se presentaron ante ellos abrigándolos a separarse, para poder contraatacar.

**--CONTINUARA--**

Jeje, que les pareció, la verdad el personaje de Mitzuki esta inspirado en el personaje de Diva de Blood, ya que es una de mis favoritas en esa serie, tiene algunos rasgos de su personalidad, ya después lo descubrirán en caso de que hayan visto la serie.

DEI-CHAN: en nuestro siguiente capitulo:

"Konan y Deidara se enfrentan a una verdad, eso hace que le tengan menos confianza en ella, lo que causa un incidente casi fatal"

SASO-CHAN: el siguiente capitulo se titula: ELLA ES LA MUJER MALDITA


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, bueno, he tenido unos problemas con mi comp

Hola, bueno, he tenido unos problemas con mi comp., tiene un virus y cuando quiero guardar un documento, ya sea imagen o texto, se borra y para colmo, ayer que estaba escribiendo este capi, estaba a punto de guardarlo, peroo, justo cuando sale un avisito de "desea guardar su documento", se supone que le iba a dar "si", peroo, recordé que tenia que agregarle algo, se supone que le daría "cancelar" peroo, le di a "no", es decir, no se guardó el maldito documento, me enoje tanto que apague la comp. De repente, y ya no me dieron ganas de escribir, es por eso que e tardado tanto en actualizar. Y para colmo he tenido una terrible depresión por ver películas de amor y drama, entupidas películas ¬¬

DEI-CHAN: y le dicen que es emo :3

SASO-CHAN: por última vez, yo no soy emo. Sin mas rodeos, aquí esta el capi.

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes- _

(nota de la autora y/o inner)

**ATENCIÓN****: el ficc es ya-oi, si no te gusta el yaoi, no leas el ficc.**

**Naruto no es mío, es de masashi-sensei.**

**En este capi soy mala con Dei.**

**--ELLA ES LA MUJER MALDITA--**

Los ANBU los obligaron a separarse, cada quien a su pelea, Deidara iba corriendo, se encontró con un grupo de ninllas, a lo que se dedico hacer explotar, fue rápido y simple, se detuvo, para decidir que dirección tomar, pues no podían perder el tiempo, de repente el logro escuchar un ruido que parecían ser gritos, decidió ir hacia el lugar de donde provenían, tal vez a si se encontrara con alguien, esperaba que fuera su amado Sasori, pero se desilusionó un poco al ver a Konan rodeada de cadáveres, estaba de espaldas en medio de un claro.

**-¡¡Konan-sama!!- **grito, haciendo que la mujer de cabellos azulados se girara, se fue acercando a ella, tratando de no pisar a nadie, puesto que había muchos shinobis muertos, la verdad le sorprendía que una mujer como ella, con un carácter tan tranquilo pudiera ser tan fuerte, no era que Deidara fuera feminista, solo que a veces le daba miedo ser rival de Konan.

**-Deidara-kun- **dijo cuando el rubio estuvo frente a ella. **–busquemos a los demás- **comenzaron a caminar, pronto salieron de aquel claro dejando el paisaje de muerte atrás, ya habían caminado un rato, cuando escucharon los sonidos de una batalla, no se escuchaba lejos, de hecho, se escuchaba como si estuvieran muy cerca, observaron lo que parecía ser un barranco, lograron visualizar tres siluetas, decidieron acercarse mas, aunque con precaución. Pronto se dieron cuenta de quien era, Mitzuki estaba con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera en transe, los otros dos ninllas estaban en posición de pelea, nadie se movía, solo sus cabellos y las copas de los árboles movidas por el viento fresco típico de esa aldea.

uno de los ninllas rompio el silencio. **-ya veo, tu eres la mujer maldita- **su compañero, se sorprendio mucho al escuchar eso, Konan tambien, pues habia escuchado terribles rumores acerca de esa tal "mujer maldita", se decia, que cada treinta años, un bebe del sexo femenino, nacia en alguna aldea, esa mujer tenia una extraña enfermedad, una enfermedad que te hace casi inmortal, pero a cambio de un alto precio. la leyenda decia que esa enfermedad fue enviada por los dioses para castigar a los humanos por sus pecados, una maldicion.

Mitzuki, quien tenia lo ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo se mostraron de un color carmesí **–si, soy yo- **con un rápido y simple movimiento, atravesó al ninlla que había dicho su identidad, sonrió maliciosamente, depuse miro al otro ninlla que observaba horrorizado el cadáver de su compañero al que habían matado en solo unos segundos. Con otro rápido movimiento, Mitzuki se movió hasta quedar detrás del shinobi, le quito la mascara y la dejo caer al piso, puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo jalo.

**-tu te vez…delicioso- **mordió el cuello de éste, del cual comenzó a brotar sangre mientras ella lo bebía como si fuera el mas exquisito de los vinos, pasaron unos minutos y ella soltó el cuerpo de aquel joven, callo al piso, se podía ver que aun vivía, pero no por mucho ya que se desangraría, la chica que estaba volteada se giro, dejando ver su rostro, su boca que tenia una sonrisa caía un hilillo de sangre, el que se limpio. Los otros dos que estaban observando decidieron bajar, quedando frente a la mujer e cabellos negros. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Pein y Sasori de diferentes direcciones.

**-terminemos la misión- **ordeno Pein, comenzando a caminar, los demás lo siguieron, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, debían darse prisa para que todo saliera como lo habían planeado, todo iba extrañamente callado, demasiado para el gusto de algunos, lograron distinguir que se acercaban a la aldea, de repente mas niñillas llegaron y comenzaron a atacar, uno de ellos estaba apunto de apuñalar a Deidara por la espalda, pero Sasori lo detuvo, Deidara se sorprendió, el aun estaba protegiéndolo, como siempre lo hacia en sus otras misiones, sin embargo lo único que pudo decir fue un gracias.

La misión continuo, lograron atrapar al yinchurichi (espero se escriba así). Decidieron salir de ahi lo más rápido que pudieron, en el camino de regreso todo seguía igual, no había ningún sonido por parte de nadie.

El llegar a la guarida, y por primera vez Mitzuki presencio la extracción de un bijuu, en los tres días ella noto las miradas que había entre su hermano y Deidara y eso le intrigo un poco. Cansada de observar salio y se dio un recorrido por toda la guarida, pues aun no se acostumbraba de vivir ahi, paso pasillos y pasillos, observándolos detenidamente, pero, se perdía seguidamente, asta que por fin pudo llegar a la sala, donde se sentó y encendió el televisor, faltaban solo unas horas para que la técnica de extracción terminara. Perdió la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo ahi, asta que alguien llego y le quito el control de la TV. Se giro dispuesta a reclamar el acto.

Cuando se volteo vio a Hidan que comenzaba a cambiar canales, asta que encontró una de esas películas de terror y misterio, se sentó y comenzó a ver la tele, y sin otra opción la mujer también, entonces llego Tobi y pasados solo 5 segundos comenzó a gritar mientras se ocultaba debajo de un cojín, ya en la parte final, donde se resuelve todo, Tobi se tranquilizo.

**-no estuvo tan mal- **salio, Hidan y Mitzuki se quedaron asombrados del repentino cambio de humor del que se suponía era el mas "tranquilo" de la organización, se miraron y decidieron salir de ahi, diciendo entre dientes "aquí no a pasado nada".

/000/

Sasori estaba sentado en un gran rama de un árbol grande y frondoso, se preguntaba que es lo que haría con la persona que mas amaba, Deidara, desde que su hermana había llegado el había cambiado mucho.

_-Deidara te amo, pero ahora no se si tu sientes lo mismo- _estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de que había alguien observándolo curiosamente. De un salto se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, hundiéndose en su hombro.

**-¿estas bien?- **le pregunto con una voz maternal.

**-si, Mitzuki- **correspondió su abrazo. No había palabras, Mitzuki tenía una mirada triste, eran sus recuerdos, tristes recuerdos de su pasado, como la vez que su hermano se fue de su lado, al principio sufrió mucho, pero después lo acepto.

**-este momento…me recuerda mucho a ese ****día- **Sasori cerró sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de su hermana menor, el sabia a que se refería, aquel día cuando se entero de que sus padres habían muerto.

**--FLASH BACK--**

Estaba una niña de unos tres años llorando frente a una foto de lo que hace unos días eran sus padres, lloraba, lloraba a mas no poder, aun lado de ella, había dos personas mas, un niño, mas grande que ella, aunque con mirada inocente, y su abuela, ella se había hecho cargo de ella cuando era bebe, pues sus padres no regresaban de su misión eterna, una misión de la que no regresarían,

**-no llores por favor- **le decía el pelirrojo mientras le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza, revolviendo sus oscuros cabellos, ella levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos se vuelven a inundar de lagrimas, se coloca las manos en el rostro para que su hermano, supuestamente no se de cuenta de ello. Pero el sabia el sufrimiento que tenia, el también lloro mucho cuando su abuela le dijo la verdad de la tardanza de sus padres, una historia triste para dos huérfanos.

Sasori la abrazo, con dulzura, para tratar de que ella dejara de llorar, su habuela veía con tristeza los intentos de su nieto por tratar de alegrar a la niña, pues ella tenia toda la culpa de que ella sufriera tanto, tal vez si no hubiera ocultado la verdad esto seria un paisaje diferente, pues ella aun era un bebe cuando se lo dijo a Sasori, tal vez cuando creciera, el se lo diría con mas calma, se lo diría de una manera no tan hiriente, después de todo eran hermanos.

**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--**

Los sonidos dejaron de escucharse, las hojas de lo árboles se movían con el viento, nadie trataba de romper el relajante momento, Mitzuki pensaba, estaba atando cabos sueltos, la verdad, le extrañaba la actitud de su hermano, desde que llego noto algo extraño, algo que jamás había visto.

**-se supone que eres una marioneta- **Sasori se sorprendió cuando escucho eso, era mas que obvio que era una marioneta. **–se supone que no tendrías sentimientos, ¿o acaso me equivoco?- **era extraño que ella pensara eso, no parecía una persona que pensara tanto, por lo menos, no esa clase de cosas, acaso seria que ella comenzaba a sospechar que es lo que sentía su hermano.

**-pero estas enamorado...de Deidara-san, si no me equivoco- **se separo de el, levantándose para sentarse frente a el, lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de recibir una respuesta que dijera que era cierto lo que suponía. Ella lo había sentido, la manera en que se veían, cuando Sasori lo protegía, eso no parecía compañerismo, eso era otra cosa, y como mujer sabia lo que era.

**-y mas de lo que te imaginas- **dijo después de un suspiro, miraba el piso, una mirada melancólica adornaba su rostro, eso le recordó cuanto amaba a Deidara, pero a el no parecía importarle, siempre estaba enojado con el, pero nunca le daba las razones, solo lo ignoraba o bien se marchaba cuando el trataba de hablarle.

**-y****… ¿se lo haz dicho?- **eso hizo que Sasori pensara un poco, era verdad que no lo había explicado muy bien con palabras, pero aun así Deidara lo sabia ¿cierto?, paso un poco de tiempo, a Mitzuki le quedo claro que nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente, acaso su hermano era tan insensible que no sabia que decir en estos casos.

**-sabes, si yo fuera el, **también** estaría enojado- **salto del árbol, y se fue caminando en dirección a la guarida, pero se detuvo antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Sasori. **–Dile lo que sientes, o lo perderás- **ya no fue visible, Sasori se quedo pensando, para ser su hermana menor, a veces, se comportaba de una manera muy madura, mas que el. El sentía que nadie los observaba, pero a una distancia no muy lejana, alguien los observaba en silencio, aunque la verdad, lo que quería era gritar, llorar y al mismo tiempo quería correr a los brazos de ese ser y besarlo. En sus ojos azules comenzaron a notarse lágrimas, lagrimas que parecían cristales.

Comenzó a caminar, no quería ver como sus sentimientos eran destruidos por la persona que amaba, si el quería eso, eso tendría, lo odiaría eternamente, aunque le doliera en lo mas profundo del alma, sus sentimientos. Ya no le quedaban dudad que para Sasori el no fue mas que un juguete, algo que solo sirve para divertirse un rato, cerro sus ojos, tratando de contener sus lagrimas, al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la entrada de la cueva, entro lo mas rápido que pudo, y se encerró en su cuarto, donde lloro un rato amargamente su tristeza.

**/000/**

Konan estaba dándole la espalda a Pein, estaba herida, un comentario que Pein hizo de Mitzuki, la lastimo mucho, pese a que esa no era su intención, lo único que Pein quería era entablar una pequeña charla, puesto que se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. La verdad era que no sabía lo que la joven peliazul sentía, nadie lo sabia, solo ella y Deidara, una persona a la que le contaba todo, pues estaba en la misma situación.

No soporto mas, y salio de ahi, en su camino por el pasillo, se encontró con Deidara, tenia lo ojos rojos, parecía que hubiera llorado por mucho tiempo, comenzaron a caminar juntos, era un poco extraño, cuando ellos caminaban por los pasillo, normalmente hablaban animadamente de lo que les sucedía, pero ese no era el momento, ellos sentían lo mismo. De repente, vieron a la persona que les causaba tanto sufrimiento, tantas tristezas, tantas peleas con los eres que mas amaban, Deidara la miro con ira y odio, muy apenas quería verla, la única razón por la que quería verla era para decirle todo loo que sentía, cuanto la odiaba, era demasiado pesar el que guardaba en su corazon, la arrinconó contra la pared, tomándola del cuello.

**-¡¡por que tuviste que llegar aquí, todos estaríamos mejor sin ti!!- **ella no podía responder, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color, sus colmillos se mostraron, como si fuera a atacar, Deidara, asombrado por la reacción de esta la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo, se puso un mano en la boca, comenzó a toser y al mismo tiempo comenzó a escupir sangre, sangre que callo al piso.

Konan se asusto mucho, seria posible que ella estuviera muriendo. En esos entonces aparecieron por uno de los pasillos Hidan y Kakuzu, quienes estaban peleando, callaron inmediatamente asombrados por la escena que veían sus ojos, en cuestión de segundos se movilizaron, Kakuzu se llevo en brazos a la joven, directamente a su habitación, Hidan fue a buscar a Sasori y a Pein, los otros dos no podían hacer nada, no entendían que era lo que sucedía, de repente vieron a Sasori, Pein e Hidan corriendo en dirección a donde habían llevado a la pelinegra.

**--CONTINUARA--**

Eso fue todo por hoy, me tengo que dar prisa, pues ya es bastante tarde y tengo a ciertas personitas molestándome, para todas aquellas que tengan interés sobre mi fic de Dei embarazado, ya tengo los primeros 2 capítulos, pero tengo que subirlos a la comp. Y ese maldito virus me lo impide.

**ACLARACIONES: **en el flash back, se supone que Sasori era mas joven cuando murieron sus padres, pero no tuve otra opcion.

cuando Mitsuki decie "tu te vez delicioso", un premio para quienes se allan dado cuanta de que esa es una de las fraces de Diva, claro, tendrian que ver el anime.

DEI-CHAN: en nuestro próximo capitulo:

"Konan y Deidara se enteran de la verdad, pero Deidara es quien sufre mas por ello, Mitzuki trata de defenderlo pero es ignorada"

SASO-CHAN: nuestro próximo capitulo es…

SASUKE: "lo siento"

SASO-CHAN: que haces aquí (lo persigue con un cuchillo en la mano)


	7. Chapter 7

--LO SIENTO--

Hee, mi compu se esta recuperando del virus, eso es muy bueno, estoy feliz.

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

**ATENCIÓN: fic yaoi, si eres homofobico, vete al infierno maldito discriminador y no leas mi ficc**

**En este capi soy aun más mala con dei, saso-chan mala**

**--LO SIENTO--**

Konan y Deidara estaban paralizados, no sabían que era lo que sucedía, no podían creer lo que sentían, habían matado a tantas personas inocentes antes, ¿pero por que sentían una extraña sensación ahora? Tal vez por miedo a que las personas mas queridas en su pequeño mundo las odiaran, pues al parecer esas personas sentían un gran cariño por esta mujer tan extraña.

Caminaron en dirección a la habitación de la joven, y lograron ver a Hidan, Kakuzu y Pein, estaban en la puerta, Hidan sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, tenia una sonrisa burlona, Kakuzu estaba recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, y por ultimo Pein estaba parado, observando alos dos que se acercaban, aun muy confundidos por lo que sucedía, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, y a algunos no les gustaba y decidieron hablar.

**-no sabia que fueras tan celosa, rubiecita- **a Deidara no le causo gracia lo que decía, pero no dijo nada, observaba la puerta que esta cerrada, se preguntaba que ocurria ahi adentro, quería hablar con Sasori, pero no podía, algo en su interior se lo impedía, un miedo muy extraño.

**-Konan, tengo que hablar contigo- **ordeno Pein quien comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que los otros dos habían llegado. No pudiendo desobedecer Konan le siguió, observando a Deidara levemente, asta que ya no pudo verlo. El otro que se había quedado solo se acerco a la puerta, tomando el pomo, dispuesto a girarlo, pero escucho algo.

**-no deberías entrar- **le dijo Kakuzu, nadie estaba seguro de cual iba a ser la reacción de Sasori al ver a la persona que se atrevió a "lastimas" a su hermana menor. Ciertamente nadie quería saberlo, pues las cosas en ese lugar se iban a poner feas. Deidara no hizo caso a la advertencia de Kakuzu y se adentro al interior de la habitación.

Hidan y Kakuzu se quedaron solos, sin nada que hacer en ese lugar se retiraron, cada uno iba en sus pensamientos, con mucho esfuerzo lograron recordar que Deidara y Konan no estuvieron en aquella junta que se había realizado cuando había llegado Mitzuki. No sabían nada de que era la hermana de Sasori ni de que estaba enferma.

**/000/**

Konan era cruelmente regañada, sin duda estaba asustada, sus peores pensamientos se habían vuelto realidad, el sentimiento que deseaba que tuviera Pein por ella se iba a la basura.

**-nunca ****había estado tan decepcionado de ti- **le decía mas tranquilo Pein, recorrió la habitación, Konan le seguía con la mirada, tenia un nudo en la garganta, con esfuerzo pudo pronunciar unas palabras.

**-lo siento- **Pein se le quedo mirando, ese semblante triste le hacia ver tan, tan ¿hermosa?, Pein pensaba que se veía hermosa de esa manera, salio rápidamente de sus pensamientos, no era el momento para pensar en ridiculeces de ese tipo, tal vez mas tarde.

**-¿sabes que es ella de Sasori?- **eso hizo que Konan recordara todas las cosas que le había contado Deidara, la foto, la carta, la manera en que se comportaba con ella, no era de simple compañerismo, era algo mas que eso. Cuando le contesto, Pein lo único que hizo fue reír a lo bajo por lo que creían ella y Deidara. Konan estaba a punto de preguntarle de que se reía, cuando le contesto.

**-ella es su hermana- **eso dejo completamente sorprendida la peliazul, que se quedo sin palabras.

**/000/**

Deidara se adentro a la habitación y vio a Sasori sentado ala horilla de la cama, quitándole algunos cabellos de la cara a Mitzuki, quien dormía placidamente, o al menos eso parecía, pues tenía la respiración muy agitada. La habitación estaba obscura, en una mesa había una lámpara que era lo único que aluzaba, le daba un especto triste a la habitación. Sasori se giro, tenia un semblante molesto, observo a Deidara, sui expresión cambio un poco, y se volvió a girar, dándole la espalda.

**-da…danna- **la voz parecía rompérsele, el no podía pronunciar su nombre, tenia miedo de lo que el pudiera decir, se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Deidara, este no se podía mover, quería pero no podía. Cuando estuvo frente a el, su ira se desencadeno, un tremendo odio se hizo presente, Deidara muy apenas podía verlo, no quería, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un deseo de abrasarlo y refugiarse en sus brazos.

**-así que solo fui un juguete para ti- **ahora estaba dolido, intentaba no llorar, su orgullo se lo impedía, Sasori se sorprendió al escuchar eso **–se que es mas que una amiga- **cerro sus ojos dejando caer las lagrimas de tristeza, su corazon se oprimía con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el sentir el rechazo de Sasori le dolía cada vez mas. Su único deseo era que Sasori le dijera que lo amaba, en lugar de ser tan cruel con el, ser tan indiferente como lo era antes.

**-¡¡claro que es mas que una amiga, es mi hermana!!****- **Deidara no se esperaba escuchar una aclaración así, ¿esa era la razón por la que Sasori se comportaba así con ella?, ¿acaso fue tan tonto por tener celos de ella?, Deidara seguía llorando, ahora mas que nunca, lamentaba mucho que la hermana de Sasori estuviera así por su culpa.

De repente Sasori sintió como alguien le jalaba la capa por la espalda, se giró para ver quien era, estaba su hermana con los ojos llorosos, no le gustaba nada ver a Deidara así, odiaba ver a una persona llorando, ya que todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor siempre sufrían, ella no quería que una persona inocente sufriera por su culpa.

**-Sasori, Deidara no me hizo nada, yo tuve la culpa por descuidar mi salud- **decía para tranquilizar a su hermano mayor. Deidara se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, esperando una reacción diferente de su amado, trato de acercársele, pero su corazon se destrozo al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Sasori.

**-Deidara te amo mas que nada en este mundo, aun mas que a mi propia hermana…- **Mitzuki se alegro al escuchar esas palabras, por fin le había dicho lo que sentía a Deidara, por fin le había expresado sus sentimientos, eso era lo que ella quería, que Sasori abriera su frió corazon, pero se horrorizó después. **–Es verdad que te quiero mas que a ella, pero no puedo perdonarte lo que le hiciste- **Sasori se giro, dándole la espalda a Deidara, a el también le dolía decirle esas palabras a Deidara, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, una fría y cruel verdad.

Deidara estaba con la mirada gacha, su dolor no podía ser comparado con nada, se acerco a Sasori y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el otro se sorprendió mucho, pese a todo lo que le había dicho, el se había atrevido a hacer eso.

**-lo siento- **Salio corriendo de ese lugar, se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, después de eso se quedo profundamente dormido, aun con el dolor en el pecho.

**/000/**

**-¡HERMANA!- **grito sorprendida Konan, aun no lo podía creer, Sasori tenia una hermana menor, había notado un ligero parecido, pero jamás creyó que fuera un familiar, ella más bien creía que era familiar del uchiha debido a sus ojos rojos. Seguía comparando unas cosas cuando la voz de Pein capto su atención.

**-si, ella es Akasuna no Mitzuki- **Konan por fin se entero de su nombre completo, por fin sabia por que Sasori se comportaba así con ella. Tanto cariño y protección, solo podían ser entregados a una persona a alguien que conocieras de toda la vida o bien a una persona que amara con toda tu alma. Se preguntaba que aria Deidara cuando se enterara.

**-¿Qué tiene?- **pregunto con preocupación, debido a la manera en que trataban el asunto de que se había desmayado de repente.

**-ella esta enferma, una enfermedad que no tiene cura, lo ****único que detiene los efectos es la sangre- **Pein hablaba seriamente, se entristeció un poco el ambiente. Konan entendió un poco a Sasori, el perder a alguien querido era muy doloroso, Pein y ella lo sabían perfectamente, Pein le explicó todo lo que se había dicho en aquella reunión a la que Deidara y ella faltaron.

Después de eso Pein se retiro, Konan se quedo en el pasillo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo en que Deidara y ella habían tenido celos, se dirigió a la habitación de Deidara y Sasori. Toco varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió entrar, se encontró con un Deidara durmiendo placidamente, aun que con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Se sentó a su lado, y le acaricio el cabello, Deidara se había vuelto como un hermano para ella, a el le contaba todo lo que sentía, ella creía que era su turno de ayudarlo en su tristeza. Ahora era como un deber.

**--CONTINUARA--**

**Wiii acabe, me tengo que ir, ando muy apresurada.**

**Espero reviews.**

**DEI-CHAN: espera, en el siguiente capitulo:**

"**el equipo de artistas tiene una misión, ¿podrán luchar en equipo? ¿Y que sucede entre Konan y Pein?**

**El siguiente capitulo: "UNA BATALLA Y UN AMOR"**


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento, lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero es que no tengo Internet en mi casa y los tarados que se hacen cargo del civer que esta por mi casa se les ocurrió salir de vacaciones, como van a salir de vacaciones si en vacaciones van mas

Lo siento, lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero es que no tengo Internet en mi casa y los tarados que se hacen cargo del civer que esta por mi casa se les ocurrió salir de vacaciones, como van a salir de vacaciones si en vacaciones van mas personas por que son vacaciones. Y para colmo hice un mendigo test de personalidad y si estuviera en Naruto en un personajes masculino seria Shino, ¡¡SHINO!! Ese maldito test, (se deprime) pero lo bueno es que si fuera un personajes femenino seria Temari. (Se alegra)

DEI-CHAN: además de que tu pareja perfecta seria Hidan o Deidara :)

SASO-CHAN: pero si DeiDei e Hidan no se parecen en nada :s

DEI-CHAN: culpa al test ¬¬

SASO-CHAN: mejor les dejo algo mas interesante que un larga discusión de en que se parecen Deidara e Hidan

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

**--UN AMOR Y UNA BATALLA--**

Konan se encontró con un tierno Deidara durmiendo en su cama, se coloco a un lado del joven de cabellos rubios y con mucho cuidado le quito unos cabellos que le impedía la visibilidad de su rostro, cuando estos cabellos fueron retirados Konan noto los rastros húmedos de lagrimas, al parecer Deidara lloro mucho esa noche. Ese aspecto le causaba mucha tristeza a Konan y le daban ganas de llorar también, pero, por que iba a llorar si era Deidara quien mas sufría, ella nunca tuvo nada con Pein, en cambio Deidara tuvo una relación con Sasori, y todo había acabado de un día para otro, o acaso, ¿había terminado a causa de sus celos?, lo que hubiera pasado no se lo merecía Deidara, un joven de cierta manera, tan dulce e inocente, que se había enamorado locamente por primera vez de alguien, de alguien que también lo amaba locamente.

Paso una hora y poco a poco Deidara despertó, levanto la cabeza, logrando distinguir el rostro de Konan que tenia una sonrisa consoladora, a Deidara le regresaron las ganas de llorar, tenia el deseo de que cuando despertara se encontrara con Sasori abrazándolo, diciéndole que lo amaba, pero eso no era mas que un triste sueño, Sasori nunca le diría algo así, ya no.

Konan se dio cuenta de lo que sentía Deidara y le acaricio el cabello para después abrazarlo tiernamente, ella quería mucho a Deidara, se había convertido como en un hermano para ella, sintió como se estremecía al comenzar a llorar, quería ir a buscar a Sasori y ordenarle que se disculpara con el joven que lloraba, que si quería culpar a alguien , la culpara a ella. Pero no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara después de lo que hicieron, o seria capaz de ir a hablar con el.

Espero a que Deidara se tranquilizara un poco, le consoló todo el tiempo. Ya pasados unos minutos Deidara dejo de llorar, y así comenzaron a hablar.

**-¿sabes Deidara que somos unos tontos?- **al principio Deidara no entendió, así que pasaron unos segundos sin ningún sonido, asta que por fin entendió a lo que Konan se refería, de cómo pudieron ser tan tontos de sentir celos de una mujer inocente, que no era mas que un simple familiar de un ser amado, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

**-si-** remato para poder contestar la pregunta que la peliazul le había hecho, pero Deidara se entristeció nuevamente, ya sabía que Mitzuki era la hermana de Sasori pero, ¿Por qué nunca le dijo algo tan simple? O mas bien la pregunta era ¿confiaba si o no en el? No quería pensar eso, o tal vez si, quería saber cual era la razón de su desconfianza, o podría ser que no fuera desconfianza, podría ser algo más. Todo eso estaba en la cabeza de Deidara, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Konan si sabía cual era la razón de esto, pero ella se le adelanto y le contesto lo que sabía.

**-¿tu sabias que ella esta enferma?- **era mas que obvio que Deidara no sabia, por lo que se puso muy curioso.

**-tal vez sea esa la ****razón por la que Sasori nunca te hablo de ella…puede que ella muera en cualquier momento…y eso lo pone triste y prefiere no hablar de eso- **si esa era la razón, Deidara se comportaría comprensivo con el, perder a alguien querido era muy doloroso, pero allí iba a estar el para consolarlo cuando estuviera triste. O por lo menos el trataría de consolarlo aunque el no quisiera.

**-Konan-sama, si no te importa, quiero estar solo- **Konan asintió y salio de la habitación dispuesta a dirigirse a la suya, aunque hizo una parada y después se fue directo a dormir, cuando entro a su cuarto, se encontró con Pein leyendo un libro, trato de ignorarlo lo mas que pudo, se metió en su cama tapándose lo mas que pudo con las sabanas. Aunque Konan no se dio cuenta de algo, que Pein le había seguido con la mirada todo el tiempo, sin saber exactamente por que, solo la observaba, le parecía linda antes de irse a dormir.

Konan ya se había quedado dormida, Pein se levanto y bajo un poco las sabanas, observando su rostro, la observo un buen rato, asta que le dio sueño, la arropo, y se fue a su cama donde se quedo dormido.

**/000/**

En toda la noche Sasori no fue a la habitación, aunque Deidara no se preocupo, sabia que iba a estar con su hermana. Era de madrugada, Deidara estaba sentado en la ventana, observaba los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaban por el horizonte, de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, giro su cabeza para ver a la persona que había entrado, y se sorprendió al ver a Sasori desde el marco de la puerta, sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque Deidara la desvió al pasar unos segundos. Le dolía verlo, las palabras que le había ducho la noche anterior un estaban en su cabeza.

Sasori tampoco se atrevía a verlo, sabia que el estaba sufriendo por su culpa, y cuando el estaba triste, el quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero, no se creía capaz de hacerlo después de lo que le había dicho, ahora entendía que debía haberle dicho toda la verdad desde el principio, si lo hubiera echo, nadie estaría sufriendo.

**-tenemos misión- **fue lo único que le dijo, salio, Deidara se levanto y salio de su habitación, no sin antes arreglarse un poco, pues se acababa de levantar.

Salieron de la cueva yen todo el largo camino todo estaba en silencio, a Mitzuki le molestaba ir en medio de Sasori y Deidara quienes no se dirigían, ella tenia la culpa de que estuvieran peleados, en el camino ideo un plan, al que le rogó a todos los dioses que conocía, incluso a jashin-sama que funcionara.

**-me voy a adelantar- **dio un salto y se fue mas rápido saltando por los árboles, desapareciendo de la vista de los otros dos. Pero su plan no funciono, ellos no se halaron, no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera para pelearse como comúnmente lo hacían. Aunque de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, cuidado que el otro no se percatara de esto.

Por fin entraron a las cercanías de la aldea. Mitzuki estaba sobre una roca, sentada con una mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro, su misión era matar al líder de dicha aldea y a cualquiera que interviniera en esto, aunque tuvieran que destruir la aldea completamente, ya que les estaban causando muchos problemas a la organización. Entraron a la aldea y como esperaban, se encontraron con niñillas de muy alto rango. Comenzó la lucha que no duro mucho, decidieron esperar el anochecer, dividieron la aldea en tres partes y al caer el atardecer todo comenzó.

Las casa y los edificios estaban en llamas, se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres y el llanto de los niños, también el dulce sonido del choque de las armas, sin dejar de lado las explosiones creadas por cierto rubio de ojos azules. En un poste estaba sentada Mitzuki, muy entretenida por el paisaje, detrás estaba Deidara. Se le acerco un poco, saco arcilla de su bolsa.

**-¿no estas de humor para encargarte de tu parte?- **le pregunto cínicamente, creo pequeños pájaros lanzándolos sus espaldas, explotando en cuestión de segundos, el viento creado por las explosiones movió sus cabellos y el fuego que se encontraba sus espaldas le dio un toque mas cínico a su persona. Deidara se encontraba más que feliz de poder hacer su arte a su gusto. Mitzuki giro su cabeza, le sonrió a Deidara.

**-no es eso Deidara-san, me gusta ver el sufrimiento- **del interior de unas de las mangas de su capa saco un pergamino, el cual desenrollo, hizo un signo con las manos y apareció una espada, se levanto y dio un salto, al estar en el piso sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos, levanto su espada colocándose en posición de ataque, respiro profundamente y ataco a los pocos ninllas que quedaban, pasaron algunas horas, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento avivando el fuego. Salieron de lo que asta hace unas horas era una aldea, pero ahora solo quedaban escombros de lo que fue.

**-Hidan-san quisiera estar aquí, con la agradable sensación de la sangre fresca escurrirse entre tus dedos- **se burlaba la menor de ellos, mientras caminaba entre saltos, caminaron algunos kilómetros y se encontraron con una posada, se cambiaron de ropa, pues no podían presentarse con sus uniformes de akatsuki.

Deidara traía un pantalón negro y camisa verde, Sasori al igual que Deidara traía puesto un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa de manga larga color negro. En cambio Mitzuki se puso un traje terracota color azul con blanco.

Mitzuki se quedo en una habitación y Deidara y Sasori en otra. Se separaron, Sasori se quedo en la habitación, Deidara se fue a comer y Mitzuki se fue a dar un paseo por toda el lugar, puesto que era una persona muy curiosa.

**/000/**

Deidara estaba en la barra de un puesto de comida, alegremente comía albóndigas y bebía sake dulce, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a beber de mas quedando completamente ebrio, pues con cada trago la dulce bebida le parecía mas deliciosa, pago la cuenta y se dirigió a la posada, caminaba un poco tambaleante, pero nadie lo noto pues no había personas en esa calle a altas horas de la calle. Estando ya en la posada se dirigió a su habitación con la ayuda de las paredes. Entro con dificultad, la habitación no era muy grande, había un tocador con su espejo un escritorio, un baño y UNA cama, se encontró con Sasori, quien lo miraba acusadoramente por el estado en que se encontraba. Camino hacia el y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Sasori, acerco su rostro al de el y lo beso, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, pero son renegar un solo segundo correspondió el beso.

Coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Deidara quien se había sentado en sus piernas, este sintió la lengua de Sasori abriéndose paso por sus labios por lo que abrió un poco su boca dejando entrar su lengua que jugo con la suya, cada beso le parecía infinito. Pararon por falta de aire, en eso Deidara se levanto de golpe, casi cayéndose hacia atrás, por lo que Sasori se sorprendió.

**-acabo de recordar que estoy enojado con tigo- **hizo un puchero, Sasori sonrió y tomo su mano, jalándolo para que quedara en la misma posición que tenia antes, le tumbo en la cama y dirigió sus labios al cuello de Deidara, este comenzó a dar ligeros gemidos de placer, colocando sus manos en la espalda de Sasori, bajándolas lentamente, dispuesto a quitarle la molestosa camisa que traía puesta.

**-no pareces estar muy enojado- **le dijo sarcásticamente mientras le sacaba la camisa verde que traía puesta.

**/000/**

Mitzuki iba caminando por el pasillo dispuesta a irse a Dormir, tarareaba alegremente, en lugar de caminar comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo enojada por haberse perdido tantas veces en un lugar tan pequeño, si eso pasaba en un edificio tan pequeño, que pasaría en un edificio de oficinas o peor aun en un bosque, pero la culpa la tenia su hermano mayor, por no dejarla ir sola a ningún lado cuando eran niños, perdió su sentido de orientación. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermanito y su acompañante, se puso roja al darse cuenta de que clase de ruidos eran.

_-__baya manera en la que muestra su amor mi hermano, ahora tengo miedo- _pensaba mientras corría por el pasillo, entrando a su habitación la cerro de un portazo y se metió entre las sabanas de la cama, esperando dormir pronto pero de repente se hecho a reír. Se pregunto como se vería un hombre embarazado, y después pensó en el parto que tendría un hombre, lo que hizo que comenzara a reír más.

**/000/**

La ropa estaba tirada por los lados de la cama, al igual que algunas sabanas. Sasori se recostó a un lado y se puso un brazo detrás de la cabeza, el otro de cabellos dorados se recostó en su pecho, Sasori como siempre estaba serio, en cambio Deidara sonreía muy feliz, sin saber si era por los efectos del alcohol o bien por lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

**-Sasori…te quiero- **dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, por lo que Sasori abrió mucho los ojos debido al tono preocupado que tenía la voz de Deidara. Puso su brazos alrededor de la cintura de Deidara subiéndolos delicadamente por su espalda, después jugo con las puntas de su cabello dorado y le dio un beso.

**-¿te sucede algo?- **eso sorprendió mucho Deidara quien inmediatamente se puso muy nervioso, se abrazo mucho mas a Sasori de una manera suplicante, su cabeza seguía recargada en su pecho y tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

**-promete que no te enojaras- **Sasori y le acaricio el rostro, Deidara sabia que el otro mentía, se enojaría y mucho, pero el si le tenia confianza. Trago saliva con dificultad y se preparo para lo peor que pudiera pasar.

**-recuerdas que me dijiste que no ****podía ver tu caja- **Sasori comprendió a que se refería Deidara, por lo que no pudo evitar gritarle.

**-que le hiciste a la caja- **Deidara ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para recibir gritos por parte de Sasori, pero ya no podía detenerse.

**-yo…yo…la ****destruí- **el silencio reino por unos momentos, mientras Sasori trataba de procesar la información que Deidara le había dado, asta que exploto.

**-¿Qué tu que?- **Deidara se metió debajo de las sabanas y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada. Lloriqueaba mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez al tiempo que temblaba de miedo. Se levanto y busco algo en su mochila, Sasori lo miraba curioso, observo como sacaba una caja muy linda y adornada de mucho colores, se acerco al el y se la acerco, lo miro de rojo y se sonrojo.

Sasori le dio un beso justo cuando Deidara iba a comenzar a hablar, le sonrió y tomo la caja.

**-no necesito explicaciones, si antes mi tesoro era importante, ahora es mas por que tu me lo diste- **Deidara se lanzo a abrazarlo y lo beso con toda la pasión que podía darle, estaba feliz. Sasori dejo la caja a un lado en una mesita. Se acostó a un lado de Deidara, pues este seguía abrazándolo, le tomo de la cintura, obligándose a recostarse un poco sobre el.

**-Deidara, ****promételo- **Deidara no entendió, pero loa mirada de Sasori y ese tono de voz lo había usado antes, cuando lo beso por primera vez, cuando le pidió que nunca lo dejara, pero si el ya le había prometido eso, por que le volvía a pedir lo mismo.

**-****yo sin ti no podría vivir, te amo demasiado-** Deidara sonrió y lo abrazo, Sasori lo miro cual niño pequeño esperando un dulce. A Deidara le fascinaba tanta ternura que podía destilar el hombre al que amaba tanto.

**-te lo prometo-** pronto el sueño le entro, Deidara no podía mantenerse más tiempo despierto, miro a Sasori quien dormía tranquilamente, adoraba verlo dormir, y al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño, era como haberse acostado con un niño. Sin poder terminar de pensar se quedo dormido.

**--CONTINUARA--**

SASO-CHAN: bueno por fin Dei-chan y yo descubrimos en que se parecen Deidara e Hidan después de una larga discusión.

DEI-CHAN: ambos son ukes.

SASO-CHAN: solo que Deidara parece pedofilo, cree que se acuesta con un niño.

DEI-CHAN: no es su culpa, la culpa la tiene Sasori por ser tan adorable cuando duerme.

SASORI Y DEIDARA: podrían dejarnos dormir.

SASO-CHAN: si, claro dormir y yo como coliflor hervida (sarcástica)

En el siguiente capitulo:

"un capitulo echo especialmente para Pein y Konan, ¿acaso Pein será lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a Konan que la ama?"

El siguiente capitulo: "TAMBIÉN TE AMO"


	9. Chapter 9

**TAMBIEN TE AMO**

Mientras Sasori y Deidara arreglaban sus diferencias debido a las dosis de alcohol tomadas por Deidara, Konan aun estaba triste de solo pensar que su amado Pein seguía enamorado de la hermana de aquel pelirrojo.

Ese día la joven muy apenas tuvo ganas de levantarse la cama, la pobre estaba más que deprimida, tal ves si dedicaba su mente a otras actividades se le podría borrar de la mente aquel recuerdo tan malo, pero, lamentablemente no funciono. A donde quiera que iba le parecía escuchar el nombre de Pein.

_-¿Qué hago ahora con mi vida?- _se decía así misma cada que pensaba en el de cabellos naranjisos, sus pensamientos siempre estaban con el, eran para el, pero el jamás se daría cuenta de eso, esa era la verdad el jamás se daría cuenta, su mayor deseo jamás se haría realidad, el estar con su mayor ser amado, su queridísimo y amadísimo Pein, pero, ¿acaso eso era verdad?

Lo mismo se preguntaba Pein, ahora se había dado cuenta de algo, el amaba a esa bella mujer de ojos azules, su sonrisa, la manera en la que hablaba, todo, pero con todo lo que había ocurrido las cosas iba a estar un poco difíciles para el, debido a que era probable que ella estuviera enojada por que no ,le habían dicho nada con respecto a la hermanita de Sasori, o podría ser que no, pero cuando estaba con ella se ponía extrañamente nervioso, aunque no lo deseara.

_-haaa, ¿Qué hago ahora?-_ se dijo así mismo _–no puedo llegar así como así y decirle "te amo", ¿o si puedo?_- la cabeza se le iba a romper, eran demasiadas las preguntas que tenia ahora, se maldijo por no ser lo suficiente mente valiente como para decir dos simples palabras, pero esas dos simples palabras eran una tortura, estárselas guardando por tanto tiempo era clavarse una espina cada segundo que pasaba, pobre de Pein, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

El tenia deseos de decirle todo lo que sentía a Konan, pero una parte de el sentía que iba a ser rechazado de alguna manera u otra. Lo que causa el amor, lo terrible que puede ser el amor, tan horrible y doloroso como hermoso y dulce, una terrible combinación para algunos y podría ser que si. Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado, encaminándose hacia su habitación, esperando no encontrarse a nadie en el trayecto y así fue, no encontró a nadie, pero dentro de la habitación se encontró con una persona que definitivamente lo ponía muy mal, esa persona que le había estado quitando el sueño las ultimas noches.

**-Hola, Pein- **le dijo la peli azul sin muchos ánimos en su voz, Pein la miro, estaba deprimida, muy deprimida, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, Pein camino hacia ella y se puso frente a ella de rodillas, esta se sorprendió por lo que su líder hizo, lo miro fijamente a los ojos esperando alguna palabra y así fue, le hizo una pregunta que ella no esperaba.

-Konan, ¿me quieres?- el lieder de Akatsuki esperaba una respuesta ansioso, en cambio la mujer aun no podía procesar la información que le había sido entregada, sus ojos estaban abiertos, muy abiertos, sacudió un poco la cabeza, y se le acerco a Pein, plantándole un beso delicado y corto en los labios, Pein ya miro, con unos ojos parecidos a los de un cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

-¿Eso es un si?-la bella mujer le sonrió, de una manera muy dulce y cálida **–Por supuesto que si- **se dieron otro beso, aun que esta vez mas apasionado, mas dulce que el anterior y por supuesto, dejando libre del dolor de cabeza a Pein, por fin podrían dormir tranquilamente ahora que sabia que lo que había pensado no era mas que una treta puesta por su mente, una horrible mentira.

Un que ahora que lo pensaba, el se había comportado muy atrevido, llegar así y nada mas a decirle a alguien te amo, pero bueno, esas eran las consecuencias del amor.

Recostó a la joven de cabellos azules en la cama, desasiéndose de su ropa, ella habiendo lo mismo que el, le arrebato la ropa, quedando así desnudos en la cama, besándose como locos, como amantes, pues eso es lo que eran.

**/000/**

Itachi y Kisame iban caminando por el pasillo, Itachi iba observando sus uñas mientras Kisame lo veía raro debido al comportamiento de su compañero de equipo.

-dime Kisame, ¿se me da este color?- le pregunta por centésima vez, poniéndole su mano enfrente para que pudiera observarlas con mas detenimiento.

-Itachi-san, ya te había dicho que le preguntaras esas cosas a Konan-san, ¡¡hasta cuando lo vas a entender!!- le dijo mas que exasperado, Itachi, asiéndose la victima le reclamo.

-¡¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso are!!- se va caminando muy enojado en dirección a la habitación de Konan, cuando de repente se detiene en seco, el cabello se le eriza de repente y se pone pálido al escuchar ciertos ruidos parecidos a los que había escuchado hacia un tiempo en la habitación del par de artistas.

-¡¡Haaaaa, Kisameeeee…necesito un psicólogo!!- el pobre pelinegro se va corriendo por todo el pasillo para refugiarse en su habitación y abrasar su osito de peluche.

**/000/**

Cayeron en la cama, quedando frente a frente, Konan sonreí muy alegre, acurrucada en el pecho de su amado que la cubría con el manto de protección de sus brazos. El cansancio era notable para ambos por lo que cayeron dormidos, abrazados, uno al otro, como verdaderos amantes.

**CONTINUARA**

SASO-CHAN: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero es que he tenido muchas ocupaciones en la escuela y no tengo tiempo de dedicarle tiempo a mis fics, esto no es vida, además mis papas no me dejan entrar muy seguido al Internet por que creen que me van a secuestrar T0T

DEI-CHAN: o tu secuestraras a alguien y lo dejaras traumado de por vida… como a itachi!!

SASOCHAN: ciento que deje muy corto el capi, pero como ya les dije, no cuento con mucho tiempo, además, tengo que dividir mi tiempo en mis actividades diarias y terminar de ver DEATH NOTE…

DEI-CHAN: death note o mas bien ver a "tu" L, Near, Mello, Matt, Kira , Matsuda, etc, etc.

SASOC-HAN: TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO, SI ES ASI DIMELO INNER HIJA DE TU ·/&/( MADRE!!

DIE-CHAN O.o tra…trauma


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar por falta de imaginación, por falta de ánimos ni nada por el estilo sino mas bien por falta de tiempo, en estas fechas festivas he estado ocupada con la familia y con una familia que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, apenas hoy tuve tiempo para mi solita y escribir para poder actualizar todos los fic´s que tengo pendientes. Sin más explicaciones aquí está el fin del fic "El secreto de la caja"

**REGRESAMOS A CASA**

Ya era de día en aquella posada donde el equipo de artistas pasaron la noche después de su misión de matanza, en este caso, Deidara y Sasori estaban vistiéndose, dispuestos a regresar a la guarida de Akatsuki para poder reportar que su misión había sido un total éxito. Iban caminando por los pasillos, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Atravesaron el jardín, salieron de la posada y esperaron a que la hermana de Sasori llegara, puesto que tenía cerca de media hora de retraso y eso que sabía que su hermano mayor odiaba esperar.

-donde carajos estará Mitzuki- decía molesto el marionetista, mientras Deidara lo veía. No se dieron cuanta de que alguien estaba detrás de ellos, asechando, prediciendo cualquier movimiento, entonces, unos brazos aparecieron por detrás de ellos, uno abrazo el cuello de Deidara y el otro el de Sasori. Entonces se escucho.

-¡¡¡buenos días, pequeños ruidosos!!!- dijo Mitzuki de manera burlona a lo que los otros dos no dijeron nada, solo se sonrojaron de una manera bastante notable, se giraron lentamente, miraron a la muchacha que tenia una graciosa sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿nos escuchaste?- pregunto Deidara, mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la cien.

-todo el que paso por ahí los escucho- comenzó a caminar dejando a los otros dos atrás, quien caminaban a paso lento para poder tener un momento de "privacidad", sin que nada ni nadie los molestara, asta que de repente Mitzuki se detuvo en seco, se giro con una mirada de preocupación y poniendo sus manos en el estomago, los otros dos le miraron extrañados. Su boca se abrió para poder pronunciar unas palabras.

-tengo hambre- a Deidara y Sasori les bajo una enorme gota de la cabeza, caminaron sin darle importancia a lo que la chiquilla había dicho, al pasar a su lado Sasori le dijo –aguanta hasta que lleguemos a la guarida- Mitzuki hizo una cara de gatito y se colgó de la pierna de su hermano, impidiéndole caminar con facilidad, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer y en todo el camino gritaba algo parecido a "aliméntame" dejando a todos los que podían escuchar aturdidos.

Cuando por fin se pudo visualizar la guarida de los Akatsuki, Mitzuki se levanto y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo rumbo a la cocina. Sasori se puso detrás de Deidara y lo abrazo por detrás, el artista explosivo lo miro y observo su graciosa expresión de fastidio.

-no se si podre soportarla las veinticuatro horas en mi vida…supongo que me acostumbre a vivir sin ella- Deidara le sonrió y recargándose en su hombro le dijo a manera de consuelo una buena propuesta para su problemita.

-Tal vez Pein le asigne algo que la mantenga ocupada- caminaron, entrando la obscura cueva, aun abrazados, el Akasuna le dijo a su amado que iría a tomar un baño para poder relajarse y se separaron.

Deidara aprovecho para poder ir a hablar con Konan, mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillo le pareció haber visto a Itachi sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas y diciendo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Llego hasta la habitación de su amiga y sub-líder, toco un par de beses la puerta, golpeando sus nudillos con la madera, la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver a un alegre Konan del otro lado del marco de la puerta.

-Me alegro que ya hayas regresado, Deidara-kun- le dijo la bella mujer de cabellos azulados al verlo, Deidara le sonrió, el también estaba feliz de verla, además de que tenia muchísimas cosas que contarle.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando y dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir de sus respectivas parejas, les agradaba saber que siempre podían contar el uno con el otro. Al ver la hora supieron que era la hora de cenar. Bajaron a la sala y a la primera persona que observaron fue a Mitzuki que estaba viendo la tele muy alegre comiendo palomitas junto a Tobi.

-Mitzuki ¿podemos hablar?- le dijo Konan, la chiquilla se levanto de donde estaba sentada y camino hacia ellos, fueron al comedor que aun estaba solitario. Se disculparon por todo lo que había pasado.

-no se preocupen, Deidara-san, Konan-sama, yo no les guardo rencor, jamás le he dado mi rencor a nadie, no me gustaría que ustedes fueran los primeros- les sonrió y entonces entro Hidan quien interrumpió el momento de paz y de alegría gritando que tenía hambre.

El tiempo pasó, para ser exactos dos meses, las cosas cambiaron mucho, empezando por la relación entre la hermana de Sasori y el artista explosivo. Lo único que no cambio fue la relación entre este y Sasori, y por primera vez en toda su vida Sasori estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana en su teoría del arte.

"_el arte es todo aquello que es efímero pero que con el paso del tiempo puede ser eterno, _

_Lo mismo es con el amor. A veces puede ser muy efímero pero si le prestas atención, si lo cuidas y lo admiras como puedes admirar una bella obra de arte, este amor efímero puede ser eterno y no desaparecer nunca" _

**-FIN-**

Sin nada mas que decir solo les deceo tengan un feliz y prospero año nuevo, y que la navidad se la hayan pasado junto con todas las personas a la que quieren y que Kami les de lo mejor del mundo.

Atte: Saso-chan y Dei-chan


End file.
